tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Judge a Book By its Cover
Don't Judge a Book By its Cover is a song from the fourth series which is based on Terence's theme. It was aired in the US on the Shining Time Station spin-off Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, For the Birds. Lyrics :Thomas first saw Terence the Tractor :Ploughing in a field one day :And he said, "My oh my, you do look funny. :Where are your wheels, are your wheels, are your wheels? :How ever do you move along? :You really do look funny." :"Don't be so rude," said Terence the Tractor :"I don't have wheels like you :Because my caterpillar tracks are so much better. :And I can go anywhere, anywhere, anywhere :I don't need rails like you. :One day I will prove it, show you how I do it :Then you will understand..." :(Chorus) :That you don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Things aren't necessarily :Always what they appear to be :Don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never :Never judge a book by its cover. :Sure enough, one winter's day :When the snow lay deep and hard :Thomas got stuck, he was in trouble :And who do you think came along, came along :And rescued him that day :The snow didn't matter to Terence the Tractor :Now Thomas understands... :(Chorus) :That you don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Things aren't necessarily :Always what they appear to be :Don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never :Never judge a book by its cover. :Don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Things aren't necessarily :Always what they appear to be. :Don't judge a book by its cover :Just remember the rule :Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never :Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never :Never judge a book by its cover! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Stepney * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * S.C. Ruffey * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Bulstrode * Big Mickey * Mrs. Kyndley * Jem Cole * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Farmer Trotter Locations * Elsbridge * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Toryreck * Terence's Field * Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard * The Quarry Tramroad * Henry's Forest * Mrs. Kyndley's Cottage * Ulfstead * The Windmill * Hackenbeck Tunnel * Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Viaduct * The Three Way Road * The Viaduct * Three Tier Bridge * Knapford Yards * Knapford Harbour * Callan * Callan Yard * The Big City ** The Big Airy Shed Footage Used * Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Thomas in Trouble * Thomas' Christmas Party * A Close Shave * Percy's Predicament * Time for Trouble * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Henry's Forest * The Trouble with Mud * No Joke for James * Trust Thomas * Mavis * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party * All at Sea * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Sleeping Beauty * Bulldog * Thomas and Stepney * Bowled Out * Henry and the Elephant * Toad Stands By * Thomas and the Special Letter * Paint Pots and Queens * Special Attraction Deleted and Extended Scenes * Thomas, Terence and the Snow: ** Two deleted close-ups of Thomas stuck in the snow. ** A deleted scene of Thomas puffing through the snow. ** A deleted scene of Terence moving around in the snow. ** A deleted scene of Thomas puffing past the signal in the snow. ** A deleted scene of Thomas' driver getting covered in steam. * A Close Shave - An extended shot of Thomas' wheels. * Time for Trouble - The distant shot of Gordon puffing past the viaduct has been extended. * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - A distant shot features Thomas puffing past the windmill in snow. * Sleeping Beauty - An extended shot of Toby rolling his eyes while at Tidmouth Sheds. * Thomas and the Special Letter - The overhead shot of the engines at the big city has been extended. * Toad Stands By: ** A deleted shot of some trucks. ** A deleted shot of Percy and some trucks. ** A deleted panning shot to the left of Oliver's trucks before S.C. Ruffey is broken. ** An alternate shot of some trucks. * Special Attraction - Percy rolls his eyes after the trucks fall onto Bulstrode. * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day - A shot showing Percy, Gordon, and James with their loads puffing through the bridges by the canal river. * Unknown - A shot from the fourth series of Thomas crossing a bridge with the post train in front of a full moon. Trivia * The Norwegian version has a slightly different musical arrangement. * This is a first few seconds are cut off the beginning from Thomas and the Best-Kept Station Competition. Goofs * The lyrics say "That you don't judge a book by its cover," but the onscreen lyrics only say "Don't judge a book by its cover." In Other Languages Home Media Releases CDS * Thomas and the Best-kept Station Competition * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks Music Video File:Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover - Music Video es:Con Sólo Ver Su Portada ja:みかけによらないテレンス Category:Songs